


The Eagle's Reach

by Ezio1922



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crossover, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, R Plus L Equals J
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2020-11-25 21:04:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20918594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ezio1922/pseuds/Ezio1922
Summary: After travelling to the fortress of the assassin’s in Masyaf Ezio finds himself in a strange land for reason’s he does not understand yet he will try and protect the innocent while trying to find a way home while navigating deadly courtley intrigue.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Everyone!
> 
> I thought I'd try and give this a crack because I thought the idea would be sick having Ezio in Westeros and seeing what he would do and how the character's would interact. Cultural shock is always interesting.
> 
> Pairing currently is Elia/Ezio but Ezio I think in lore hooked up with a lot of people?
> 
> Plus I've never written anything before and I thought it would give it a go. 
> 
> How do chapters work in this? imma just gonna chuck my words in and hope for the best haha
> 
> Characters will be a mix of book and show
> 
> Oh my AC lore is a bit behind, last game I finished was Rogue
> 
> Oh I ticked most of the boxes? Not sure if that was the right thing to do? Shrugs. 
> 
> Tell me what you reckon
> 
> Usual warnings apply. Westeros is a messed up time/place

Ezio

Walking through the ancient halls of the assassin fortress with Sofia, Ezio felt a sense of wariness yet contentment in that his journey was almost complete. It had been a long journey and after many days of travel through Syria they had finally reached the town of Masyaf and the ancient assassin fortress. They had finally reached the vault of Altaïr’s library 

“The end of the road” Ezio smiled at Sofia after they had decoded the door’s locking mechanism with the 5 Masyaf Keys  
“What do you hope to find behind that door?” Sofia said, wonder and excitement in her voice. 

“Knowledge, above all else. Altaïr was a profound man and a prolific writer.  
“He built this place as a repository for all his wisdom. He saw many things in his life, and learned many secrets, both troubling and strange.”  
“Knowledge that would drive lesser men to despair” Excitement tinged Ezio’s words

Does that worry you? Sofia looked into Ezio’s deep brown eyes concerned  
“Sofia, you should know by now. I am not a lesser man” Ezio said, winking at her boyishly a somewhat immature thing to  
“Ezio.” Sofia sighed exasperated but unable to suppress a smile

Stepping forward Ezio continued into the library. 

“ You had better come out of there alive, her eyes pleaded with him  
Ezio: I plan to.  
Ezio entered the library, but only found Altaïr's remains.

“No books... no wisdom... Just you, fratello mio (my brother). Requiescat in pace, Altaïr”

After observing Altaïr’s final moments through the memory seal he noticed a hidden compartment open in the wall

There he saw a Piece of Eden, it seemed to glow gently

“Another artifact? No. You will stay here. I have seen enough for one life” 

He turned his head and began to walk back towards the exit.

The apple seemingly respond to his words, began to pulse faster and faster and began emitting a bright light.

Covering his eyes he began to run out the door.

He was unfortunately too slow and than all he saw was darkness as he lost consciousness 

……..

He woke up feeling weak and the warm sun beating down upon his back and the screams of men,

Getting to one knee, he tried to catch his breath

Something did not feel right.

He no longer felt the cool air of Masaf but the humid sweltering heat?

Did the Apple send him back to Firenze?

He scratched his beard, hands brushing over the soft skin of his face. It felt soft with no rough lines from age or adventure. 

“O mio Dio!”

He felt more energetic, full of life, He hadn’t felt this way since his youth in Firenze

He looked at his hands. They were a tanned brown full of youth and no longer showing the signs of age and he felt strength surge through him.

Finally looking around at his surroundings He realized the danger he was in.

He saw thousands men with flags wolf, stag, lion and and dragon in the midst of battle.

A battle or war, not one he’d seen since his battle with the Borgia many years ago.

A soldier wearing black plate armor with a dragon emblazoned approached him with a snarl screaming curses at him that in any language he knew of.

“Merde” Ezio breathed and released he was no longer in Syria or anywhere else he knew of


	2. Arrival - Ezio

He frantically touched his side for a weapon feeling the warm touch of Vlad’s kilij.

Noticing that he was trying to unsheathe his sword the man in black plate went on the attack with a wild swing.

Ezio’s new gift of youth allowed him to swiftly dodge the attack

They began the dance of battle. The man smelt of blood and sweat and death, his armor was already bloody from a previous fight. 

Another swing was blocked by Ezio’s armored vambrace

Pure rage was all Ezio could see in the man’s eyes, like he’d be caught having relations with the man’s sister.

With his other arm free he quickly retracted his hidden blade into the man’s skull.

The man dropped to the ground.

Ezio looked for an escape. 

A sea of men went on in all directions.

Turning around he faced a castle wall.

The bricks were blood red but with plenty of handholds due to age of the bricks.

He began to climb dodging an arrow from an archer on the wall by free running from a flag hanging over the bricks and swinging upwards from momentum.

The archer began knocking another arrow. On instinct he threw a knife, which embedded in the man’s throat. The man toppled over back over the wall.

Ezio didn’t look back.

Now at the top of the wall he saw expansive sprawling castle with men battling in the courtyards.

He saw that some horses were saddled inside next to a some hay.

He leaped off the wall landing softly in the hay

From his hiding spot he observed an absolute giant of a man with accompanied by a fat pig faced soldier. 

“Kill the dragon bitch and her spawn!” the giant bellowed. 

Unable to do nothing while innocents were harmed, Ezio rushed to follow them, dismissing why he could understand their language 

…..

The two men stomped into the red castle. Ezio had no time to observe its beauty hearing the screams of women and children.

Following the two men into an enormous bedroom, he gasped at what he saw 

Ezio saw a young women cowering with a knife in her hand in a vain attempt to defender her young daughter and babe.

The two mean were chuckling as they began to remove their armour.

Enraged Ezio thrust his sword into the man’s groin castrating him as the man screamed dropping his sword as he began to breathe his final breaths.

The sound alerted the giant and he picked up his sword.

“Come on bastardo” Ezio gripped his sword but knew if the man was able to use his ungodly strength, he would die a horrible death, along with the woman and her children.

He prepared himself as the giant began to break into a run.

Standing tall he accepted his fate. If this is what the god’s sent him to this place to do then so be it.

He cocked the hammer on his hidden pistol and aimed at the giant’s head.

He fired just as the man was reaching out for him.

His aim was true and the bullet went through the man’s eye and brain before becoming embedded in the brick wall of the castle.

Now that the men were dead he could ensure that the woman and children were safe.

He glanced over at the woman. She looked to be Spanish or Italian from her features. She uncrossed her arms covering her face and her brown eyes filled with tears

She wore a orange dress with a symbol of a sun and spear and a tiara shining in silver shaped like a dragon with red ruby eyes.

A little girl with dark brown skin and dark purple eyes came out from of the bed where she was hiding, possibly her daughter looking around in fear.

A baby with purple eyes smiled up at him waving. 

He sheathed his sword.

The woman ran to embrace him in a hug and kissed his cheek. Ezio smelt her perfume which smelt of honey and lavender and returned the embrace not wanting to frighten the woman further.

He pointed at himself, “Ezio” he smiled at the young woman.

“Elia” the woman pointed at herself returning the smile.

Lifting the baby in her arms she knealt down and whispered to the little girl purple eyes,

The girl nodded picking up a black cat in her arms giving Ezio a weak smile. 

"Now time to get out of this awful castle" He gestured for the family to follow.


	3. Elia - Escape

She looked at the man who had just saved her life and her children’s lives. Perhaps one of her brother’s bannermen?

No perhaps not as she noticed the silver eagle on his waist and shoulder.

He could be sworn to the Vale, however he did not look like a valeman and he would have not helped her or trying to escape the Red Keep, he would have waited until Lord Arryn  
He could be a sellsword but she couldn’t be sure. He would surly have demanded her crown as payment or worse.

The man wore a dark red doublet with a hood with silver trimmings with leather layered with silver armor that shone in the light. The armour looked strong, perhaps Valyrian steel?

He wore a fur collar which must be sweltering in King’s landing. He also had many weapons than a soldier usually carried, even a small crossbow.

The man indicated to her to follow, she was grateful but did not want to look foolish by slipping on the beast’s blood.

Ezio handed her a dagger from his boot, she nodded appreciatively. He gave a charming smile, but she supposed that was to be expected with one so young

Oberyn had taught her the basics of using a dagger. She had not had that much time to practice in the Red Keep, not with Aerys constant fear of enemies lurking.

They quickly left Rhaegar’s bedroom where they almost knocked over some of the mountain’s men in the large hall of Magor’s holdfast

There were 5 of them, big hulking brutes with murder and lust in their eyes.

That’s when she knew it was over. She smiled sadly at the man who was about to die.

He smiled shouting boisterous insults at the man in a colourful language while looking at he couldn’t care about what was going to happen.

The Clegane soldier’s attacked as one at the largest threat, that being her her savior.

Ducking and weaving in between the sword blades it was a beautiful dance as he directed the swords into the unprojected throats of the Clegane bannerman and even leaping over a soldier resulting in the man being stabbed by his ally.

Then it was over.

Opening her eyes she was shocked when she felt no pain and heard only Ezio’s heavy breathing.

He smiled boyishly trying to reassure her while quickly picking the dead men’s pockets quickly picking out gold and other valuables.

She frowned, he did this easily like it was something he did regularly like sleeping but she dismissed this notion as they would probably need to pay for passage on a ship to escape King’s landing.

Nodding again he gestured for them to follow stepping around the bodies of the traitor’s soldiers.

Scratching his beard he ducked into one of the storerooms and passed her a long dark cloak with hood. He found a smaller one for Rhaneyr’s and handed it to them.

They left the room and Ezio stopped suddenly focusing in the distance.

He laughed and then walked to a plain looking wall and pressed one of the bricks then another in sequence.

A rumbling was heard then the door slid sideways.

Elia heard the sounds of battle.

She peeked her head out the door.

The Lannister flag flew over the top of the Red Keep

She smelt ash and fire and blood and shit, Although she was a princess and from Dorne she was not a foolish girl of summer.

She understood what happened in war she just prayed to the Seven that Rhaegar defeated the Usurper so she would not experience it.

Lannister bannermen were fighting Targaryen and House Targaryen were losing the battle. Betrayal gives men an advantage Elia thought darkly

Ezio led her out a side passage as Elia tried to shield Rhaenys from seeing the worst of the fighting but it was a vain attempt.

The Targaryen soldiers having been slaughtered allowed the Lannisters to rush inside to steal whatever family treasures she had been unable to secret away.

Crossing the drawbridge into the Red Keep they heard the beating of hooves upon the dirt.

The stag of Baratheon and the Wolf came dancing into her eyes

Elia sighed, So close to escaping!

The Stark soldiers dismounted and looked around with wild expressions but there were no more dragons to slay, well apart from the 2 right in front of them.

Elia felt her heart beat faster and faster like a drum. She hoped she wouldn’t faint from terror

The Stark and Baratheon soldiers scowled and went inside the Red Keep.

Their servant disguises chosen by Ezio worked well it seemed, and they were in plain sight of their enemies

Her heart slowed to normal until she saw the solemn face of Ned Stark.

He would definitely see through their mummer’s play and hold them hostage until Robert Baratheon arrived. As he had previously had danced with her close friend and lady in waiting Ashara Dayne at a feast.

Ned stepped off his mount and approached them. “You servants must move carefully out of the Red Keep and quickly escape King’s Landing as soon as you can. It’s a slaughter. There no honour in killing innocent smallfolk.

Feeling like she could trust this man as he was known as a man of honour Elia lifted her hood. She saw Ezio flinch and start reaching for something. She held up a had to stop him.

“Elia?” Ned breathed shock on his face.

“Why aren’t you in the keep”? He seemed concerned like he was blind to what was going on around them

Elia looked at Ned full of scorn. “I would have been raped and my children killed”

Ned flinched “Robert would never!”

Elia looked at him sadly like he was a foolish child “The mountain and his men were sent to kill me, they took great pleasure in it”

Ned nodded sadly.

“But my knight, saved me." she nodded towards Ezio

Ned looked at Ezio who seemed to be assessing if Ned was a danger to them. “You are a man of honour” Ned went to shake Ezio’s hand and smiled.

Ezio nodded and returned the handshake.

Seeing that she had made peace with Ned she thought she may be able to escape.

“Ned let me escape and I’ll tell you where Lyanna is”

Ned looked shocked and nodded.

“She and Rhaegar eloped and got married on the Isle of Faces and she’s currently in Dorne at the Tower of Joy” Ned nodded with a determination on his face and fire in his eyes

“She’s guarded by the members of the Kingsguard who are under orders to not let anyone pass but they may let you through if you came with us,”

Elia spoke quickly nervous that Ned would change his mind.

“Why does my sister need members of the Kingsguard defending her?” Ned asked confused.

“She was able to defend herself with a sword”

“Ned she’s with child.” Elia choked out the words while looking at Ned.

Ned looked stricken but determined.

“I will protect my sister and your family, you are my kin, you have my word” He smiled,

“Once we have defeated the Mad King I will join you in Dorne

Elia nodded. She had no love for her goodfather, he saw danger lurking everywhere and insulted Rhaenys honour by saying she looked too Dornish. His love of fire filled her nightmares that she could be the next one to burn.

She held Rhaenys hand and continued to walk forward, Nodding at Ezio to escort them they continued forward towards the docks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maaate conversations are tough.
> 
> I haven't done any writing since High School English as you can probably tell. :P
> 
> I'm trying to go for cocky Ezio but he also has experience so he can back it up.
> 
> But I also want to make the story interesting so he cannot completely curb stomp everyone even though it'd be awesome. Otherwise if there's no danger it's boring yeah?
> 
> Also I want to try something different like Ayra or Rob in Dorne or whatever.


	4. Ezio - Setting Sail

Now that for the moment he was no longer in battle he could stop and think for a moment. He seemed to be wearing his Roman armor even though he hadn’t worn that armour in years, not since he was in Venice fighting the Borgia. It would be useful as the armour was made from the same material as Altair’s armour which was lost on the attack on the Villa. The metal was stronger than steel forged from secret knowledge. Ezio’s fellow assassin Marcus Junius Brutus had also possessed a piece of Eden before he had killed Caesar The fur would provide additional warmth and the leather would allow flexibility. 

Checking his collection of small arms, he still had throwing knives, darts, bullets his crossbow, and strangely enough, bombs and parachutes. The magic from the apple perhaps but he would need to conserve his bullets as judging from how all the soldiers were still using heavy armour, gunpowder was non existent. He would have to remedy this. Spending time with his friend Leonardo and the things the Apple of Eden had shown him like Altair he had gained much knowledge on the creation of various firearms and explosives with the help of the Turkish Brotherhood. 

Looking around he appeared to be somewhere similar to Italy, it was warm but the final shades of the afternoon sun were coming. However the land and the soldiers he’d seen didn’t seem to be from any country he knew of and he didn’t recognize any of the flags of the various city states that he saw. The lion flag had now been replaced with a stag and what remained of the red three headed dragon burned still hanging on the blood red walls

Loyalist royal soldiers were being tossed off the walls and into the sea while the rebellious soldiers laughed

Elia started walking to the heart of the city with the child in her arms and little girl close behind her.  
The city in the distance was smoking and he could see many fires. The rebels had taken the city it seemed.

He pointed Elia to a side street, thinking it may be safer that led towards the docks. The young woman smiled at him gratefully.

The hooded cloaks disguised them well, although their darker skin compared to the majority of the soldier’s in the city made Ezio think she wasn’t originally from this land. She looked like she could be from Spain or Turkey. But the little girl, although looking very similar to her mother, had eyes he could have sworn were purple but it could have been his imagination.

Ezio could smell the salt in the air as they finally reached the main dock. It looked like the majority of the fisherman and farmers were talking the time to escape the fighting. Picking up a discarded lute leaning up against a tavern wall he grasped the young woman’s hand.

She looked like she wanted to remove her hand from his grasp then saw the lute, and understanding dawned on her face.

There was one ship left in the dock and Ezio could see soldier’s approaching with the lion crest on their red and gold armour.

Walking quickly he began to sing, the first song he thought of was about Cesare and tossing him over the wall. He sung in Italian as to give the impression he was just a foreign singer with his family traveling and not hiding this country’s royal family. 

The men of the ship were almost about to depart. They had almost stored the majority of the crates from the dock.  
The captain appeared to be an older man with long dark hair streaked with grey but still looked to be fit with calloused hands and a solid build from a lifetime at sea.  
Approaching the captain Ezio dropped a couple of the gold dragon coins into his hand. The man raised an eyebrow but nodded once he looked back at the soldier’s and motioned them on-board.

…

The captain was a kind man and had given them a large room with a large bed with furs and feather pillows.

There was also a small padded chair in the corner

“Ah Bene” Ezio smiled as he sat down, it’s nice to sit down after all the climbing and fighting.

“Now madonna are you feeling all right are you injured? Ezio said.

He smiled at Elia and Rhaenys who’d fallen asleep next to her mother who was sitting on the bed holding her baby, fast asleep 

“My thanks ser House Martell is forever in your debt for saving me and my children, we cannot possibly repay you” Ellia said smiling warmly up at him.

“It is nothing, it is a man’s duty to protect the innocent” Ezio said, smiling at her.

The woman looked at him with curiosity, “Which house do you serve?” she asked

“I am Ezio Auditore de Firenze, of House Auditore, call me Ezio, in my city where I was born it means of Firenze. “My family were bankers. Ezio said.

“Bankers? Do you mean the Iron Bank? Do they expect debts to be payed for saving me and my family?” Elia said. The young woman eyes narrowed at Ezio with suspicion.

This Iron Bank must be dangerous to have such a reputation thought Ezio, were they like the Templars controlling and influencing the world as they saw fit? Ezio thought to himself.

“No in fact I’m not even sure which kingdom I am in. The last thing I remember was visiting a castle in Masaf with a good friend of mine to look at its library. Then I found a magical artifact where it sent me just outside the castle walls dressed in vastly different clothing to what I was wearing earlier, it was a cold place with it being winter and my companion and I had dressed for the colder weather”. Ezio explained. 

He neglected to mention his newfound youth as his tale already seemed laughable.

Visibly relaxed Elia smiled at him, “Perhaps the God’s sent you to me to protect me and my family but I don’t know of such a castle, perhaps it is in the lands beyond the Narrow Sea?” Elia said. 

Ezio smiled at her, “I have seen much in my travels and have seen many things a man would say is magical but I am just happy to have been there in time to save you from harm”. Ezio said 

Elia nodded and began telling Ezio the history of the Seven Kingdoms but especially of Dorne who had not bent the knee against the dragons and that her husband had been a scholar and a warrior obsessed with prophecy. He had done his duty in an arranged marriage but he had not truly loved Elia.

“My husband ran away with a younger girl which sadly started a war across the entire realm, my goodfather burned the Warden of the North and his firstborn son strangled himself reaching for his sword trying to save him”. Elia told Ezio. 

Hearing this Ezio felt saddened and saw the tears forming on Elia’s face. Such pain this young woman had experienced. He embraced her in a gentle hug which Elia returned. 

“There there madonna you are safe now, it is okay now”. Ezio said with warmth. 

Ezio admired the young woman’s courage as well as her beauty. Her brown skin glowed in the candlelight and he felt himself enchanted with her.

“So what is our plan now Ellia?” asked Ezio scratching his beard. 

“We head to Sunspear and then try to remain hidden from your enemies But I think it would be best to head to Starfall and meet with my close friend Ashara. Her brother is in the Kingsguard and he will probably be guarding the Stark girl. There we can meet up with Ned Stark and hopefully prevent bloodshed” Elia said, gloomily.

Ezio nodded, “Time for sleep then madonna you’ve been through quite an ordeal” he said smiling at Elia,

“Thank you Ser Ezio” Elia said sleepily as she fell asleep.

Ezio rose to place her blanket more snugly around her and reflected on all Elia had said. Now dragons that would be an amazing sight to see. A pity they are all gone. He wondered if he was stuck in this place and if he would see Sofia again. He was quite fond of her but he didn’t think he’d find a way back unless he found another piece of Eden somewhere.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woah so I've gotta learn the rich HTML so all my italics work right so when I have the Italian phrases but I guess it doesn't matter.
> 
> I was going to have a language barrier but I thought that would interrupt my story flow. 
> 
> I'm hoping the background/enviromental bit's and pieces flow since I think it was all conversation and not what was going on around the characters.
> 
> Apologies for any errors on my part both with spelling and cannon on both series. I've got the wiki's open comparing both series, but it's been a while since I played the Ezio trilogy and read the books
> 
> Gotta get Robert's Rebellion and Tower of Joy out of the way then I can focus on the changing story. 
> 
> With characters being alive it makes things different.
> 
> I've hopefully fixed all the errors. Thanks for the kind reader who pointed that out.


	5. Ned - The New King

Ned was tired, after riding non stop from the Trident. His armour was stained with mud and the blood of men.

He entered the throne room of the Red Keep and saw the Jaime Lannister sitting atop the Iron Throne sword across his lap and a smug expression on his face. “Just keeping it warm for the new king Lord Stark.” Jamie said smugly, standing up. All Ned could feel was disgust at the knight who didn’t deserve the title of being a member of the Kingsguard

Shortly after Robert arrived, bellowing about how he had slain a dragon. Tywin entered and presented the bodies of Elia and her children to Robert. What a mummer's farce thought Ned as the poor woman looked nothing like Elia, but her wounds made it difficult to ascertain her identity . The poor smallfolk children were probably just urchins killed in the sacking of King’s landing by Tywin’s forces. 

“All the Targaryen’s are soon to be dead Ned!” Robert chuckled.

“They were just children and a poor mother Robert! Ned yelled at Robert.

“All I see are dragonspawn” Robert said, staring at Ned darkly”.

“I cannot be in the presence of men who glorify the killing of women and children!” Ned yelled at Robert. He walked quickly, anger fueling his steps towards the door before he and Robert came to blows.

“GO THEN! GO BACK TO YOUR FROZEN HELL WITH YOUR TAIL BETWEEN YOUR LEGS!” Robert bellowed at Ned’s shadow

….

After lifting the siege of Storm’s End. Ned traveled to Starfall alone trying his best to remain unnoticed. He wore plain leathers and linen as wearing armour would not be preferable in the hot Dornish heat.

Upon reaching the castle gates he was met by Ashara who still looked as beautiful as Ned remembered from their dance. When they first met he was too nervous to approach her without Brandon’s help. She wore a purple sleeveless dress that matched her eyes in the Dornish style, with light layers to keep out the heat of the sun, 

“Ned! It is wonderful to see you!” Ashara said smiling at him, true joy in her voice as she embraced him. He noticed she held a bundle in her arms, a small babe black of hair, with purple eyes that matched Ashara’s.

Brandon’s little girl Ned thought, his brother was fiery and took what he wanted. Ned’s father said that Brandon and Lyanna had wolf’s blood. 

“This is my daughter, Lyarra, Ashara said in a carefree voice.”

“She looks a lot like him Ashara” Ned said smiling although he couldn’t hide the sadness in his voice.

“He does! I would like her to visit the North and see her cousins and kin someday Ned” said Ashara 

“Of course my lady.” Ned said smiling at her.

“You must be famished and exhausted Ned! I’ll have the servants prepare a bath for you.” Ashara said taking his arm in hand.

Ned felt his heart beat faster, he still had feelings for her even after his marriage to Catelyn but he would have to remain nothing more than friends as he would not dishonour his new wife by betraying his marriage vows. 

Starfall’s exterior was white stone. High walls and steep cliff’s protected the castle from invader’s climbing the walls and trees lined the paved path. The sigil of House Dayne, a white sword and falling star was crafted in purple glass which shone in the Dornish sun. 

As they walked through the solid steel doors, Ashara got the attention of a servant who prepared a bath for Ned. The bath took all the pain from his legs from riding and fighting. He dressed in fresh clothing provided by the Dayne household. He was fighting in a war, he didn’t think he’d need fine clothes for a feast. He put on the provided white and grey doublet with an emblazoned Direwolf on the front. He wondered if it had belonged to Brandon.

Ashara ducked her into Ned’s guest room and smiled happily at him. He felt his cheeks flush. 

“Come now Ned time to meet our dinner guests!” She took his arm and led him into the main hall. Stair’s led up to Starfall’s tower

Ashara waved up up at Elia who was currently down up the stairs.

Elia smiled and called out “Ezio, Rhaenys’ we have a guest!”

Ned smiled as Rhaenys’ ran down the stairs clutching a small black kitten who was squirming to get away who was being led by Ezio. 

Ned shook Ezio’s hand. He had the look of a seasoned soldier despite his youth but looked relaxed. He’d removed his furs and opted for a light brown coloured robe that blended in well with the Dornish sand. 

He had the look of a typical Dornishmen with skin tanned from the harsh sun and a scar on his lip from a possible duel but he looked very young perhaps only eighteen to twenty name days but his beard was quite impressive. Rhaenys looked shy yet determined for a child so young. He hoped as she got older she would not remember the horrors she had to experience. 

“Signore Stark good to see you” Ezio smiled at Ned after shaking his hand. Ned returned a weak smile. He felt overwhelmed after such a long ride and his argument with Robert. “You must forgive me ser it has been a long ride under much secrecy to avoid the King or his spies notice” Ned said wearily. 

“Ah I understand Signore, I myself on occasion have to move quietly. But come into the dining hall you must be hungry my friend” Ezio said warmly.

Ezio seemed to have judged him as a man of good character as he seemed at ease.

The party went into Starfall’s dining hall and sat down, the table was mode from sandstone with the etched sigil of House Dayne. A large fountain flowed freely and indoor plants in bloom gave the dining room a peaceful atmosphere. Ned sat down next to Ashara while Ezio and Elia sat facing them. Rhaenys sat in a raised chair next to her mother. 

Servants provided bread and salt. Ezio looking at the salt with confusion raised an eyebrow. Elia laughed. 

“In our land this signifies guest right. If you eat from the table of someone you are a guest of you will not be harmed while you stay under their roof lest you be cursed by the old and new gods” Elia explained.

Ezio laughed “I see: as he tore into some bread.

The servants soon brought out spiced dornish food and drink, something Ned was not used to but he ate heartily to not offend his hosts. 

Ashara bit into an orange, closing her eyes and savoring the flavor. “Ned you must try the oranges! Their sweetness is something you’ll never taste in the North!” 

Ned tried to relax, here they were feasting while his sister could be in danger, but he reluctantly took an orange slice. 

Sensing his discomfort Ashara patted his arm. “Ned your sister is fine, she is protected by my brother Arthur and you know of his skill with a blade. After receiving a raven from Elia I requested a maester be sent to the Tower. From reading Aurthur’s letters Lyanna is fine and the boy is healthy”

Ned gasped “ I have a nephew?’

Ashara smiled. “In Arthur’s letters he has the look of your sister with dark curls and grey eyes but his face is all Rhaegar”

Ned shuddered thinking of Robert. “Robert if he discovers him will kill him. Tywin presented the bodies of a poor girl and babe with the look of your children as well as a young woman matching Princess Elia’s looks” They were beyond all recognition. Robert said that all he saw was dragonspawn”. Ned said nodding at Elia who covered Rhaenys’ ears.

“Well then his birth must be kept a secret Elia smiled. “In Dorne bastards do not face the same harsh life as they do in the South, but having a boy of his looks in Dorne will raise suspicion so you should take him North with you after we have met up with your sister”.

“Yes that makes sense” Ned agreed but I’ll have to discuss it with Lyanna”. She will not agree to this Ned thought but he was too tired to argue.

Ezio who was looking amused at Ashara eating the orange looked at Ned with disgust. “Your King does nothing while women and children are killed in front of him?!” He stood up, Elia touched his arm which seemed to calm him. Ezio had a temper. The Dornish were known to be fiery and passionate but Dorne was different to the other kingdoms much like the North was. 

Ned felt pained as his relationship was Robert was already strained so he tried to lead the conversation elsewhere. “Princess Elia how did you and your children escape the Red Keep”? Ned asked.

“Oh it was something like out of a singer’s song Ned, we were trapped in Rhaegar’s bedroom and Tywin Lannister’s men had come to kill us, I thought we surely would be dead”. Elia said as her mouth tightened, reliving the experience.

“But my knight slew the mountain and his beast. Elia said, her brown eyes twinkling at Ezio.

Ned and Ashara dropped their knives shocked.

Looking at Ezio, Ned stammered “You killed the Mountain?!”

Ezio nodded “I have my ways”.

Ned felt a new wave of respect for the man, haughty he may be but to have killed the mountain he was someone to be respected. 

He examined the man further. Ser Ezio appeared to be Dornish although Ned was confused why Ashara had to explain Guest Right to him. Their conversation moved onto other things. Ezio asked Ned what he thought of the portraits of the Dayne noblemen and noblewoman and the various art around the castle, Ned said it must have taken much skill to paint them which caused Ezio to chuckle. Ned asked Ezio about his travels. He explained he’d only been visiting King’s landing to visit the Citadel library to look at old legends when the fighting broke out. 

Ezio explained to Ned in his youth he studied under his father to become a banker. Perhaps the man was from Essos, that would his unfamiliarity with Westerosi customs. He asked Ned about his homeland and Northern customs and Ned talked about his recent marriage with Catelyn Tully. Ned explained that after Brandon died it was his duty to marry her as the new heir to Winterfell.

Ezio nodded. “Ah an arranged marriage, a pity you are not marrying for love”. He seemed to grow solemn after the discussion remembering a painful memory. 

As the night drew to a close Ned bid farewell to the group requesting to take his leave due to feeling wary. Ezio had easily carried Rhaenys to bed in one of the guest room’s and Prince or now it was King Aegon, Ned mused, to bed in the nursery alongside Ashara’s child.

As he entered his room provided by Ashara, Ned glanced around it was too extravagant for his tastes as he’d spent most of the time sleeping in tents in the wilds. After getting into bed he found that sleep did not find him quickly. Would Lyanna allow him to take her baby from her in order to keep him safe? No not without a fight. Ah well at least he would see family again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So finally posted!
> 
> I hope my grammar and spelling are better.
> 
> I've tried to add more background details and character thoughts.
> 
> Now for the Tower of Joy next, 
> 
> I hope I have my geography right.
> 
> I'm basing it on taking a few weeks/months of travel.
> 
> Gonna try and write a romantic scene next chapter, wish me luck. 
> 
> But this is mainly an exercise in practicing my writing and I'd been sitting on this chapter for a while. 
> 
> Thanks for reading, all feedback welcome!


	6. Elia - Finding Peace

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the wait everyone!
> 
> I get tired after work,
> 
> This is some more details of while they're onboard the ship to Starfall and dinner with Ashara
> 
> Oh and FYI a consensual sex scene. Do people usually ask for a heads up on these?
> 
> I've never written a sex scene before but tried to make it tasteful but still a bit hot? Did it work haha? find out!
> 
> I tried to follow Diana Gabaldon's guide on writing romance scenes but I have read a lot of smut.
> 
> As before no editors just me pasting straight from my word processor and looks like people were waiting so I will edit the grammar and errors so it makes sense later.
> 
> Time for bed!
> 
> Thanks for reading

The months at sea from King’s Landing to Starfall had been difficult. Still it was a joy to have the freedom of not being a hostage to Aerys and being trapped in the Red Keep. The salty sea air was a nice contrast to the suffocating perfumes of the court. She’d thought of heading to Sunspear first but her youngest brother was protective, and he would probably try and keep her safe while not letting her seek out Lady Lyanna. She wanted her children to know their new sibling and to prevent further conflict for the realm

She did not know Lady Lyanna personally apart from what Rhaegar had said about her and his beliefs in prophecy and the pact of ice and fire and that the dragon must have three heads in order to save the realm In Dorne there was no shame in having passion with many lovers but Oberyn would have taken it as a slight to the Martell family and to Dorne as she and Rhaegar had been married without an agreement between herself and Rhaegar for him to take another lover. The fact that Rhaegar had dismissed his own wife for a younger girl had been the talk of court in the Red Keep.

They were on-board a medium sized merchant ship made up of men who wished to avoid the fighting. She saw men from all the kingdom’s working alongside one another and some even from Essos. The wind brought the smells of the sea and then sweat of men as they adjusted the sails. They sung as they worked. As Elia headed to her cabin Ezio was her shadow as the men sung ‘The Bear and the Maiden Fair’. 

Ezio had spent the voyage going over books that he’d borrowed from the captain who had traveled all around Essos and Westeros. Ezio explained he was looking for a magical jewel in order to return home as well as helping out where he could on the ship and sparring with the men. Elia was just thankful to be alive and away from the pit of vipers that was King’s Landing. After she had met Lady Lyanna and Ashara she hoped to return back to Sunspear to live in peace. She and Rhaenys spent their time in their quarters fearing that the crew may betray them to the Usurper. 

Ezio would bring them food quietly with a smile. She didn’t much care for seafood but given that her body was small and weaker than most women’s she ate as much as she could. Aegon thankfully was a quiet babe only crying out when he was hungry but spending time with Rhaenys would calm him. She spent her time reading and after Ezio had noticed her boredom after being locked away in her quarters set up a wooden dummy and let her borrow his crossbow on the deck. He’d advised her that the men were indeed trustworthy, how he knew she did not know. He said he could sense men’s intentions as he led her outside with a smile. 

She found that while she did not have the strength to use a bow and using a sword tired her, the crossbow did not need much strength to use, due to it’s design she simply had to place the bolts in and fire and the crossbow did the work for her. He also taught her ways of quickly escaping if she was grabbed and the quickest way to kill a man. Ezio was gentle and understanding while having a carefree way of teaching. She felt her heart flutter when he grabbed her from behind to demonstrate the escape technique. She was learning quickly, Ezio had said that fighting was like dancing, while she would not be able to overpower an attacker she would be able to wound them to escape and her skill with the crossbow had improved significantly during their nights at sea. After many months at sea she finally saw Starfall’s white tower’s on the horizon. 

….

Elia was feeling relaxed after fearing for her life for so long. Ashara had done a fine job in serving her favourite Dornish dishes which she seldom got to eat in King’s Landing. After Ned headed to bed she and Ashara discussed all the intrigue of Dorne she had missed while being held hostage by Aerys. Ezio was unlike any man she had met. 

He was not Dornish and not from this world she understood that now. He had been a pleasant traveling companion with in interest in art and books, not unlike her late husband and seemed to have experienced much of the world for someone so young. Rhaenys’ adored him as he would often tell her strange tales that she’d never heard before having great battles with Templar’ soldiers and finding treasure. Perhaps these Templar’s were a rival house or guild Elia thought but the stories would put Rhaenys to sleep young as she was but she saw the first smile on her daughter’s face she’d had in a while. 

She thought of Rhaegar, they had done their duty as husband and wife but did not love one another. They had developed a friendship but nothing more. It could have developed further but he was always interested in his prophecies more than her, apart from having children which she had struggled with. Perhaps that’s why he had run away with the Stark girl, as has due to him wanting a third head for the dragon, but having Aerys as a father had been difficult. Having two children had almost killed her as she’d always been smaller than most women as she had left her mother’s womb early. 

Rhaegar had told her that his father had not always been mad but being held in a prison cell for half a year had damaged his mind. She felt pity for him as he had fought bravely on the Trident but the usurper’s fury of his beloved supposedly being taken away could not be quenched. She had heard stories from jeering sailor’s on the ship. They called him the Demon of the Trident. 

But if was refreshing to have someone take a genuine interest in her without wanting to further their ties to Dorne. She knew he cared for her but not what extent. She had many suitor’s before she was betrothed to Rhaegar in Dorne. She wondered if she would have been happier if she married a noble from a Dornish house. But then she would have never had little Rhaenys or Aegon.

It was good to see Ashara happy. The war had torn the realm apart. Little Lyarra’s birth had been difficult too it seemed. While Ned and Ashara had their sweet dance it seemed Brandon had seduced her and now Ned was married to Catelyn which was probably for the best now that she thought more on it. She didn’t know Catelyn that well. They had chatted briefly at Harrenhal but she didn’t know if she could trust her to betray them to the new king for his favour. She probably wouldn’t do such as a thing but all it would take would be one servant or child to overhear something they shouldn’t. If they were to remain hidden it would be best she not know for now. 

Staying the night in Starfall brought back memories of her youth where she and Ashara would spend their days in the sun enjoying the waters of the bay. 

Ezio was telling them of a tourney, more like a festival where he had to compete in various feats of strength and agility as well as charming the noble ladies of the court in order to earn their favour. The man with the most ribbons won the tournament. He said that all men and women could participate regardless if they were nobleborn or commoners as long as they wore a special mask to enter. His kingdom must be like Dorne she thought to allow such a thing.

“So how many ribbons did you take from the noble ladies Ezio?” Elia said twinkling her eyes at him. My body is not as beautiful as Ashara’s she thought with a pang of jealousy for her close friend but then quickly felt shame. Ezio while laughing at Ashara’s japes had only eyes for her and she felt her heart swell.

Ned had soon gone to bed requesting to take his leave after many days of travel. Seeing that Rhaenys was getting tired Ezio offered to carry her to bed. Elia smiled.

Noticing her glancing up at Ezio, Ashara in hushed tones said to Elia “He is a dream” and giggled. Elia laughed. “He is, and a mystery. He is not from the Seven Kingdoms or across the Narrow Sea” Elia said, with wonder in her voice.

“Such men are rare to find Elia” Ashara said, winking at Elia, “You should have some fun and relax after all you’ve been through” placing her arm on Elia’s

“Ashara!” Elia whispered with a knowing smile. They could hear Ezio returning down the polished stone steps humming to himself.

“She will be quite the handful when she is older” Ezio said chuckling.

Elia laughed, “We Dornish are known for being hot tempered and wild”

Ashara stood up, “I hoped you enjoyed your meal, as for myself I am weary and I think I will get some rest. Ser Ezio, Elia the guest room by the tower balcony is yours as my guests. It has the quite the view of the ocean she said with a knowing wink at Elia.

Elia felt her face go crimson and saw that Ezio just smiled at Ashara. “Thank you for your hospitality madonna” he said as she walked down the hall.

Elia took Ezio’s hand as he walked with her to the guest quarters and he put his arm around her. “Would you please stay with me ser? I do not feel safe being alone”. as she looked at Ezio’s handsome face. His hair and beard had grown longer but he had kept it neat and oiled and she felt the muscles through his tunic. 

“It would be my pleasure madonna.” Ezio said as he picked her up as if she weighed nothing causing her to gasp in surprise but then she giggled. 

Ezio carried her to the large bed with silk sheets and gently placed her down if she were made of Myrish glass while closing the door to give them some privacy.

The flames from candles danced on the polished marble walls while the moon seemed to glow and providing a comforting light from the high balcony room. She could hear the waves from the shore gently rocking the tower

He kissed her gently at first, she could taste the sweetness from the wine on his breath. She wrapped her arms around him tightly not wanting to let go. He began to explore her body placing gentle kisses on her neck. She felt a need that she never felt with Rhaegar. 

She sat up causing Ezio to rise to face her and tore the middle of Ezio’s tunic with a strength she didn’t know she had. She carelessly tossed it to the side of the bed. Her hands explored Ezio’s chest feeling every muscle and scar while she kissed him causing Ezio to groan. 

Ezio’s hands went to the ribbon’s on her dress and easily untied them causing it to slip off. She could smell the light sweat and oil he’d used on his beard as she continued kissing him.

Ezio drank in her form as he slowly trailed kisses down her body with light caresses and touches. He kissed her thighs and kissed her in places Rhaegar never bothered to as her body writhed as the fire raced up her body.

Her upper body left the bed, a light bead of sweat trailing down it and she looked into Ezio’s eyes hungrily. She gave him a light shove as he fell back on the bed as she quickly undid his breeches. She tossed them away without a thought. She began by teasing him with light kisses and then took his manhood in her mouth causing Ezio to gasp. From the looks of desire Ezio was giving her she could sense he was close. 

She stopped what she was doing and slowly glided herself over Ezio’s body savoring his expression as he entered her.

She began to ride him slowly placing kisses on his lips and biting his neck causing Ezio to cry out. 

Ezio sat forward his powerful muscled arms grasping her tightly while trailing down her behind as she increased her pace feeling that she was soon at her peak. 

Arm’s wrapped around Ezio, Elia felt him spasm and his seed enter her.

She collapsed on his chest whispering “my knight” before they both fell asleep from the pace of their lovemaking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I fixed all the typing and grammar errors.
> 
> Please let me know if you see any others!


End file.
